


Help

by ViperVentura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: They help him, he helps them.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



Let us help you, they say and sit with him into the night, teaching numbers and concepts and prose he missed while worrying about Alphas.

Let us help you, they say and even knowing he’ll heal by morning, press ice to bruises and bandages to scraps and salve to burns.

Let us help you, they say and take arms against his enemies, training until flesh purples and bones ache and their sweat flows into blood. 

Let me help you, he says and holds down writhing bodies, sucks bruises anew and pets trembling flesh and breaks voices with his gentle gratitude.


End file.
